Photographic Memory
by BE4UTIFUL
Summary: 100 wordish Takari drabbles from Hikari's POV.
1. Blondie

**Blondie  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

Sometimes, she thinks she knows. But he's always so _uppity-up_ and _happy-go-lucky,_ and it makes her feel a little bit selfish for thinking that it's because of her. She tries to forget about it sometimes, but it doesn't always work because he's always with her, around her, watching over her, protecting her. And friends are always telling her she's _a little blind_ not to notice.

Sometimes, she thinks she notices, but then Onii-san tells her about his and _his_ little excursion in France, and she spends the next few weeks debating over whether or not to dye her hair blonde.

* * *

_Please Review._


	2. Battle Grounds

**Battle** **Grounds  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

It doesn't hurt as much as they make it seem, and she's a little angry that everybody thinks she's weak and useless. A little cut and it's as if blood is gushing from her sides and she's going to go into shock.

She tells them she's fine, and they reluctantly leave her to attend to the others. But _he's_ always the last to go. And it makes her heart jump and sink all at once because he cares about her, and he also thinks she _needs_ caring.

But it doesn't suck so much when he gives her that smile and she almost wishes she were in shock just so he'd be there to smile again when she wakes up.

* * *

_Please Review_


	3. Hotshot

**Hotshot  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

It just clicks to her one day. Clicks the moment she presses the button and the camera snaps a sharp shot of him running down the court. His eyes hungry with determination, his face showing nothing but ambition and hope as the basketball freezes in midair in front of him. Sneakers pressed against the shiny, hardwood floor tightly, and it's almost as if he's gliding on brown ice.

She thinks it's because the gymnasium lights are making him seem more glorified than he really is. And it's the camera's that's the one with the crush on him, not her.

* * *

_Please Review._


	4. Gangs

**Gangs**  
_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

She's a people person, so her pictures are always taken with a large group of people surrounding her. Most of the time it's with the new gang. Before, it was usually with the old. And some of the time it's with the old _and_ the new gangs together. (She likes those times.)

But this one's different. This one was taken in New York. All the way in America. And there's _just_ her and him. She thinks it's kind of amusing. And she wonders if he ever looks at the picture and thinks about it like that. If he ever thinks of them as a separate gang all on their own.

* * *

_Please Review._


	5. Stick

**Stick  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

That's what everyone in school has been calling her lately, and she hates it because she was never called that before. But today she is. Today she's not the pretty one anymore. Today no boys want to fight over her anymore. She's just a rectangular, straight edged _BLOCK_ that lacks any hint of femininity.

_He_ asks her if they want to go to a movie later. And she's not sure if he _really_ _wants_ to go to a movie with _her_ or if he just feels sorry for her.

She tells him she has health class to go to. They're studying puberty.

* * *

_Please Review_


	6. Peer Editing

**Peer Editing  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

She is the light and he is the hope that one will find the light. And both jobs, she thinks, are equally important, and both jobs are equally dependent on the other for their own existence. And perhaps, even humanity's survival as a whole.

She decides that that's going to be her thesis for this week's essay assignment. And she wonders if it's such a good idea for her to ask him to proofread it this time, like he normally would.

_

* * *

_

_Please Review._


	7. Words

**Words  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

They say he has a natural talent with them. Those strange, dull characters of the Western world. Say he inherited it from his mother. Newspapers, novels, or poetry… All he needs to do is reach into his mind, dig past the basketball dreams, and pick one.

She can see it on his face sometimes. When he reaches. Eyes glancing off to the side, the pen tightly held in place by his fingers. He's caught her staring once or twice and she simply smiles and tells him she thinks he has talent of the reaching-into-the-mind type.

He tells her he thinks she has talent too…

"…of the reaching-into-the-heart type."

* * *

_Please Review._


	8. Prank Calls

**Prank Calls  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

He's never told her _not_ to call him at two in the morning, right?

The agonizing drone of each ring makes her heart flutter nervously, and she decides this will be the last time she does this. But all that goes to hell when she hears his comforting voice, lazy and husky with sleep. With a soft smile and satisfied sigh, she quickly hangs up. It's her way of telling him she's thinking about him, without really telling him. She's sure he's never told her _not_ to tell him that, at least.

* * *

_Please Review._


	9. Matchmaker

**Matchmaker  
**_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

He tells her _she_ plays center on her school's basketball team. That _she_ has spoken French since she was two. That _she_ has this quirky belief that all her good fortune comes from the lucky beret _she_ always wears.

Hikari stares at him blankly, and then turns to the girl they've been spying on for the past two days. _She_'s on the court, making practice shots on her own. After a moment of silence, Hikari tells him she thinks the girl is pretty. He agrees.

That night, he gets his first girlfriend. And Hikari sits alone on her living room couch, trying to count how many ballet dancing, Dark-Ocean travelling, teenage male photographers she knows.

* * *

_Please Review._


	10. Oblivious

**Oblivious**  
_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

She pushes the half bitten sushi around her plate, smearing the soft wasabi against the ceramic surface in swirls of lumpy green goo. She hears him whispering endearments on the phone as he shifts in his seat and stares out the window with a distant gleam in his eye. No one in the restaurant seems to notice the lumpy goo that's spread out on her plate, and she wishes she didn't either.

He hangs up eventually and calls the waiter for their check. That's when he notices. He calls out her name and cocks his head to the side to look into her eyes. She meets his gaze tentatively, only to glare away when he asks her if she wants to help him pick out his girlfriend's anniversary present.

"I can't. I'm busy," she lies. But he doesn't notice.

* * *

_Please Review._


	11. Shoulder

**Shoulder **  
_BE4UTIFUL_

* * *

She gives him the cold shoulder. Turns her head the other way and pretends she didn't notice him. Pretends she's gotten over whatever it was that made her want to run Gatoman's claws over his face whenever she saw him with _her_.

He makes it impossible, though. When he suddenly wraps his arms around her and sinks his head against her neck. She can feel his hot tears warming the area of her skin, and she glances up at him hesitantly. He seems too heartbroken to talk, so she decides it's okay, for now at least, that he mistook her cold shoulder as one to cry on.

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
